Feeling the emotion
by Doc House
Summary: After Simon is shot and killed, Toby tries to be a friend to CJ.


TITLE: Feeling the Emotion. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
"I hate the theater," Toby whispered into Sam's ear.  
  
"You just told me ten minutes ago you like the theater," Sam glared.  
  
"I changed my mind," Toby moaned and buried his head into his hands. "Will this ever end?"  
  
"It's good," Sam smiled.  
  
"Will you two shut up," Leo smacked Sam over the head.  
  
"Sorry," Sam moaned.  
  
"Toby," Ron Butterfield leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. He motioned for him to get up and follow him out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked.  
  
"If Ron Butterfield orders me to follow, I follow," Toby whispered and walked out.  
  
"Sorry about the disruption?" Ron said quickly.  
  
"Trust me," Toby smiled. "It's fine."  
  
"Something happened s short time ago," Ron started.  
  
"Where's CJ?" Toby started looking around.  
  
"She's part of the problem why I needed to talk with you," Rob said.  
  
"Did something happen to CJ?" Toby asked frantic.  
  
"No. They found the stalker earlier this evening."  
  
"She told me," Toby nodded. "What's going on?"  
  
"Simon Donovan was shot and killed about a half hour ago," Ron said, trying to hide the emotions he was feeling.  
  
"What?" Toby said, amazed. "I just saw him an hour ago."  
  
"He got caught up in a middle of a robbery at a local market. He didn't realize that there was two of them," Ron looked forward, noticing the depression in Toby's face. "I told CJ about 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Where is she?" Toby asked quickly.  
  
"She went for a walk, I'm not sure." Before Ron could finish, Toby was running out the doors.  
  
Toby literally ran out of the building and down the street. Disregarding the cars and the people that were in his way. He was looking frantically around, trying to spot CJ. After ten minutes of running around like a mad man, he stopped and noticed the hundreds of people walking around him. There was no way he was going to find her in this mess.  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
CJ finally got enough strength to walk back to the theater. The show was nearing its end, so she decided to wait outside for everyone. The Press didn't notice her as she darted into the alley next to the theater. She put her back against the wall, and felt the tears fall down her face.  
  
"CJ," A voice said, softly.  
  
CJ jumped and started screaming. She started to run away, but Toby grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's me," Toby said quickly as his face lit up from the streetlight.  
  
"Christ Toby!" CJ smacked him across the chest. "You scared the crap out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby let go of her arm. "I was waiting for you."  
  
"In the alley?" CJ questioned as she wiped away the tears that soaked her face.  
  
"I didn't want the Press to ask questions," Toby said, staring at her. "CJ."  
  
"I can't have this discussion right now," CJ brushed him off.  
  
"This isn't your fault," Toby tried to grab her hand, but she backed away.  
  
"How can you say that?" CJ screamed. "This is all my fault! I was the one with the stalker. I was the one who sent him out for drinks. How can you say this wasn't my fault?" CJ snapped. "He would still be alive if he didn't have to protect me."  
  
"CJ, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Toby said softly.  
  
"I kissed him," CJ said. "After he got the call that the stalker was found, I kissed him. We were going to meet up after the play for drinks," CJ cried. "Why did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged. He was afraid to touch CJ. He didn't want her to run off again, so he kept his distance. "CJ, you have to believe me. This is not your fault."  
  
"It is!" CJ shouted.  
  
"CJ," Toby felt his voice rise. "The fault lays in the hands of one person; the man who pulled the trigger. He's to blame, not you."  
  
"He would still be here if I." CJ started crying heavily again. She saw Toby starting to pace in front of her.  
  
"I can't take away the pain Claudia. But I can be a friend," Toby whispered.  
  
"I know," CJ nodded and wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
The End 


End file.
